ndoya_pridefandomcom-20200216-history
Celeste
Celeste, also known as "Celestia" or "Tia", is the betrothed of Kuza, and a member of Maziwa's pride. General Info Celeste is the daughter of two lions, who were rivals of Maziwa's pride. At a young age, her parents died in war, and Celeste was forced to live with her uncle's pride. She managed to make a living there, but the one thing that bothered her was that she was unable to leave the pride in order to find a mate. One night, Celeste got in a heated argument with her uncle and aunt, and left the pride in anger. She had a harsh life as a rogue, especially since she was only 1 year old, and cubs like her are usually killed by other males. However, something much worse happened to her. A rogue lion whom she met asked her to bring him some food. She did so, but when she returned, she was forced into mating with the male. Ashamed and sad, Celeste continued on her quest to find a real husband. However, by then, her hopes had dropped, and she was starving. One day, she had caught the scent of fresh kill, and followed it to a small hunting party, which was Maziwa's. At first, she tried to steal the food from them. However, the lionesses outnumbered her, and she was unable to get anything. Luckily, Maziwa wasn't around at the time, and instead, he left his humble son, Kuza, in charge. Once Kuza saw the ladies arguing over whose kill was whose, he immediately demanded that the females needed to take the carcass to the den. The females scrambled home, and Kuza was left alone with Celeste. Kuza realized how beautiful she was at first glance, but Celeste was getting impatient, and demanded that the king was to bring her some food. Instead, he brought her back a rose, and proposed to the lady. Flattered, Celeste took his offer, and together, the two would be future royals. Once Maziwa returned home, he saw the new lioness and questioned who she was. Kuza told him the entire story, and Maziwa noticed how the two looked as though they were perfect matches for each other. Before long, Maziwa told the entire pride that Celeste and Kuza would officially be the next royals of the pride. Personality Celeste is unusually tomboyish, but also enjoys acting ladylike, from time to time. She also enjoys hunting, and daydreaming. Celeste also believes that her parents are still alive, and that is the one thing she refuses to let go of. One day, she plans to journey the world in search of them. Celeste is also sensitive, and hates to lose. She is also noted as easily offended, and a single bristle of her fur being touched can leave her in tears. She also gets sad when she reminiscences about her childhood. She especially adores flowers, as seen by the rose on her ears. The rose was given to her by her mother. Appearance Despite being a mixture of different colors, Celeste generally resembles her father, if anything else. However, besides a few markings, she also resembles her mother, both physically and mentally. Celeste has a albino pelt, a pink nose, and white eyes. She also has seven markings, Golden Sable, Spotting Heavy, Onyx Back, Tail Banding Dark Brown, Onyx Panther, Vitiligo 1, and Vitligo 3. Category:Lionesses Category:Royals